dreidels, necklaces and kisses oh my!
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Secret Santa gift for felicityremarkalesmoak on Tumblr. Oliver celebrates Hanukah with Felicity this year, leading to an eighth day that neither one will forget


**A/N:** Merry Christmas all! This is my Secret Santa gift to felicityremarkablesmoak on Tumblr. I hope you love it!

**Prompt: ****Rating:** K-M  
**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, Humor  
**Anything else/ Prompt:** I would really love something about Hanukah since Felicity is Jewish. Or a mention of her usually doing something nontraditional for Christmas since she doesn't celebrate (i.e. going to the movies and eating Chinese food)

* * *

"Felicity?" Oliver said quietly, stepping into the IT expert's area of the foundry.

The woman jumped, "Oliver! Geez, stop sneaking up on me!"

Oliver smiled and leaned against the counter, "Sorry. Force of habit."

"You are just lucky that you're cute, mister," Felicity teased, and then her face immediately flushed a bright pink.

"One of my many charms," Oliver said, "So what are you still doing here?"

Felicity cocked her head, "What do you mean, 'what am I still doing here?' I'm working."

She gestured to the computers, which were running several analyses for proof.

Oliver squinted at the screens, not really caring what they would tell him. He had a more pressing issue, "Felicity, you are aware that tonight is the first night of Hanukah?"

"What? Oliver, I'm Jewish, I think I'd know when the first night of Hanukah is. It's the 27th," she pulled out her day planner, "And today is…the 27th! Oh my God, I forgot Hanukah. I'm the worst Jew ever!"

She jumped up from her chair and gathered up her things. Felicity was swinging her jacket on when she stopped short and almost lost her balance.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, resting a hand on her elbow to steady her.

"I don't know why I'm rushing home. My parents are in Massachusetts visiting my older brother. No one's around for me to celebrate with," she pouted and flopped back into her chair.

"Celebrate with me," Oliver said, simply.

"What?" Felicity looked up at her boss sharply.

"You heard me, celebrate with me," Oliver smiled, enjoying the look of shock on Felicity's face.

"Me," Felicity pointed to herself, "celebrate Hanukah with you?" she pointed at Oliver.

"Yeah, you celebrate with me," Oliver laughed, and Felicity silently enjoyed the sound, despite her shock, "I don't have anything to do, and you obviously wanted to celebrate. I can't just let you be alone on a major holiday."

"Oh, well, I guess. Okay, sure. We'll celebrate Hanukah…together," Felicity shook her head, and gathered her things.

Oliver helped her slip on her jacket, and then walked with a hand on her lower back towards the elevators.

"Um, make yourself at home," Felicity said, pushing her apartment door open with her shoulder, "Well, as much at home as you can get. I know my place is way smaller than the Queen mansion, and there aren't that many priceless antiques, actually there aren't any priceless antiques. I do have a first edition of _Alice in Wonderland_, but I don't think that really counts."

"Felicity." Oliver said, firmly. The blonde stopped talking and whipped her head around.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I'm not used to having you here."

"Well, we could always change that," Oliver suggested, nonchalantly. He immediately winced, "Sorry,"

"It looks like I'm rubbing off on you," Felicity smiled, "Oh god! Not like that! And my mouth once again makes me sound like an idiot. I meant to whole babbling thing, talking without thinking, unless you actually meant what you just said. But if that's the case, then I'm going to need a very large glass of wine."

Felicity dropped her purse on the couch and hurried into her kitchen, desperately wanting to keep Oliver from seeing the blush that had spread across her face.

"So, where do we start?" Oliver asked, accepting the glass of wine Felicity handed to him.

Felicity leaned against her kitchen counter, "Well, I just have to grab my hanukkiah, and then we can start."

"What's a hanukkiah?" Oliver asked, his mouth fumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Oh, it's usually called a menorah, but that's technically wrong," Felicity started, "A menorah only has 7 spaces for candles, but a hanukkiah has the 9 that are really needed for celebrating. I think people just call it a menorah because it's easier."

"Makes sense, I'll still probably call it a menorah," Oliver shrugged.

"That's okay with me. My mom is usually the only one that remembers to not call it a menorah," Felicity put her wine glass on the counter and started rummaging in her hall closet.

Oliver watched as she tossed several pairs of boots and shoes to the side, finally coming up with a menorah in hand.

"Got it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, setting the nine-pronged candelabra on the kitchen counter.

"It's nice," Oliver said, running a finger over the slightly dinged metal.

Felicity smiled, "I think so. My grandmother gave it to me a few years ago, I'm the worst grandchild though; I keep it buried in my hall closet."

"So where are the candles?" Oliver drained the rest of his wine.

"Good question. I have no idea? Can you help me look?" Felicity pointed to the higher cabinets, "I would start there, I may have put them someplace out of the way since I never use them."

"Got it, boss," Oliver teased. Felicity blushed again, and shook her head.

They searched in silence for a few minutes until Oliver brandished a package of tapered candles, "Found them,"

"Great! We can get started," Felicity said, taking the candles. They hands brushed as she gripped the package, and Felicity stared at their hands, pulling hers away quickly.

"Um, I'll light the candles, if you could hand me those matches?" Felicity pointed and Oliver passed over the small cardboard box.

"Isn't there usually a song or something that you say?" Oliver was drawing on his very limited experience with Hanukah.

Felicity nodded, "Yep, I just barely know them. My mom is usually the one who, like, says them."

Oliver nodded, "So we just light them?"

"Yep. So we light the middle one first and then we put the candles in from right to left, but they're lit from left to right," Felicity had started lighting the middle candle as she spoke. She went to light the first candle, but Oliver placed his hand over hers.

When Felicity looked up at him, the question in her eyes, Oliver said, "Would you mind if I did this one?"

Felicity smiled softly, "Not at all," and handed over the matches.

Oliver could feel her eyes watching him as he lit the candle. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. He looked up once the candle was lit, "Now what?"

Felicity pulled something small form her pocket, "Now we can play dreidel. I mean, if you want. Actually, I'm sure you have better places to be, and you totally don't want to be playing some stupid game with me. You can leave if you have to."

Oliver plucked the wooden dreidel from the blonde's hand, twisting it between his fingers, "You're on, Smoak."

Felicity did a quick double take at his words, and then grinned, "You got it!"

* * *

Two hours later, Felicity was groaning as Oliver collected his fifteenth win at dreidel.

"I think I'm ready to stop now," Felicity mumbled, unwrapping one of the Reese's Peanut Butter cups they were using as gelt.

"Only because you're losing," Oliver scoffed, throwing a peanut butter cup into his mouth.

"No," Felicity protested, "I'm just…a sore loser," she admitted.

"I knew it," Oliver smiled, twirling the dreidel on the table again.

Felicity crinkled her nose, "I don't understand how I keep losing though. It's a game of luck!"

"Maybe I'm just extremely lucky," Oliver suggested, unable to take his eyes off of Felicity as she chewed on her lip and brushed a hand through her hair.

"No one is that lucky. You must've cheated somehow," she said, draining the wine from her glass.

"Didn't cheat. Besides, you were the one who brought the dreidel out. What could I have done to it?"

"I don't know," Felicity narrowed her eyes and hiccupped a little bit. She was not drunk, but she was definitely buzzed.

Oliver laughed, "Let's call it a night. Maybe you'll have better dreidel luck tomorrow."

He stood up and took his and Felicity's empty wine glasses to deposit them into the sink.

"Hey, Oliver!" Felicity called from the living room. Four feet away from where Oliver was standing.

Smothering a laugh, Oliver turned and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Felicity?"

"Thanks for spending Hanukah with me," she smiled, her eyes drifting half shut.

"I had a good time," Oliver said, draping a blanket over Felicity's lap.

"Me too," Felicity mumbled, "I like spending time with you."

Oliver wore a grin the whole way home.

* * *

The remaining seven days of Hanukah were a blur. On days 2 and 3, Oliver was running himself ragged with vigilante duties. On day 4, Barry Allen showed up. On day 5, Oliver threw a failure of a party for his mother. On day 6, Felicity came down with a 24-hour stomach bug, and on day 7, they were travelling to Central City to visit Barry in the hospital.

Felicity made to leave the foundry on the eighth night of Hanukah, exhausted and ready to curl up with a mug of tea and one of the _Harry Potter_ movies.

"Good night, Oliver," Felicity yawned, pulling her coat on slowly.

Oliver reached out and grabbed Felicity' arm as she passed him, pulling her around to face him.

"Oliver…" Felicity gasped, surprised by the action.

"Sorry, I just wanted to catch you before I missed the last night of Hanukah," Oliver slipped his free hand into his sweatpants' pocket and withdrew a black box.

Felicity shook her head, "No, you didn't have—"

"I wanted to," Oliver said, interrupting her, "I didn't get you anything else for Hanukah, so I figured the last night, I'd get you one big gift."

He held out the box, and Felicity tentatively reached out at took it.

She looked up at him cautiously, and Oliver nodded, "Go ahead. Open it."

Felicity carefully pried open the lid, and then let out a gasp.

"OLIVER! You really shouldn't have. I can't accept this. I mean, I completely love it, of course. But I really can't keep something this expensive. We're not dating, not that I 'd let you spend this much money on me if we were dating. I wouldn't want you to think that I was after your money," Felicity rambled on as Oliver gently took the necklace from the box and hooked it around her neck.

"There," he said, interrupting her for the second time that night, "Now it's a part of you. Can't take it away."

Felicity absentmindedly traced her fingers over the white gold arrow necklace, running her fingers even more carefully over the emerald studded tip.

"Thank you, Oliver," she said sincerely, and on impulse, Felicity stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his stubble-covered cheek.

"My pleasure, Felicity. You've earned it," Oliver said, leaning down a kissing her softly on the lips.

He pulled back and smiled at Felicity's look of shock.

"What…?" his babbling blonde was finally speechless.

"Mistletoe…a Christmas tradition," Oliver said, pointing at the tiny sprig of green hanging from the ceiling. He turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Felicity in the foundry.

He was on the last step when Felicity called out, "I go to the movies and eat Chinese on Christmas! These traditions don't count for me!"

"We'll see," Oliver muttered to himself, a smile on his face.


End file.
